


The Sun and Her Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Summer Love, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Suna didn’t burn in the sun as Osamu did, he wasn’t hated by her. She kissed him, gently, leaving him with a beautiful tan. Osamu was always jealous,
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	The Sun and Her Kisses

“Osaaaa!” Suna’s voice echoes through the empty house, cool air hitting him as he closes the door behind him. Afternoon sunlight pours through the window, spilling onto Suna’s face as he passes through rooms, searching for his partner. He soon comes to find a tired Osamu, splayed out on his bed, arms over his eyes.

“Hey,” he slaps his arm, “what’re you doin’ cooped up in here.” Osamu removes his arm to reveal a sunburn on his nose, along with his ears and lower neck. 

“Again?”

“I was outside for two minutes, Suna, two! I swear she hates me.” Osamu says, finally opening his eyes. He looks up to see Suna rummaging through his nightstand. 

“I’ve got no more Su,” he says, knowing exactly what he’s looking for.

“Osamu, the summer just started, how have you already run out of aloe?” he turns around to look at the twin, tilting his head curiously.

“She hates me, the sun literally hates me” he pouts slightly before flopping back on his bed, wincing as soon as he does.

“You’re exaggerating,” he yells from Osa’s bathroom,” back too?”

“Yea and I’m not exaggerating, you wouldn’t know my pain. The sun kisses you, stupid. She fucking bites me.”

Suna didn’t burn in the sun as Osamu did, he wasn’t hated by her. She kissed him, gently, leaving him with a beautiful tan. Osamu was always jealous, ‘ I wanna bake not burn’ he’d often say with a pout.

“I mean, I’d bite you too,” Suna laughs.

“Something tells me your bites and her bites are exceptionally different.”

“And wouldn't you like to find out,” he comes back into the room and throws a nearby pillow at Osamu, “come on, get up.”

“And where are we going, if I may ask,” he throws the pillow back, sitting up.

“Store. For aloe and snacks. Put on a shirt and let’s go,” he was already walking toward the door.

“Ok, ok! Maybe if you gave me some time to put on a shirt? That’d be nice,” he rushes to put on a shirt, grabbing his phone in the process.

“We don’t always get what we want, you know this,” he smiles before closing the door behind him, the noise echoing through the house as Osamu trails after him.

\--------------------------------------------------

“How are you alive? How are we alive?” he says as they enter the house, placing their bags on the kitchen counter.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he raises an eyebrow, waiting expectedly.

“How to put this nicely? Hm, you drive like you’re blind, sir,” he smiles, looking back at Suna.

“Who are you to judge, no license?” Suna quickly fires back, slightly hurt.

“Me, someone who absolutely sucks at driving, telling you that you absolutely suck at driving says a lot actually,” he says sarcastically, firing back just as fast as his partner.

To say Suna Rintaro was a bad driver, was more than an understatement. He’d been in three minor accidents in the last two months and one major one only a few months after getting his license. He couldn’t parallel park for shit, broke super hard, and considered curbs “small obstacles.” His car was decorated with dents and scratches, ‘ it gives her personality’ he likes to say with a grand smile.

“Shut up, dummy. I’m the only one willing to put aloe on you, so if I were you I wouldn’t be burning any important bridges.”

“You wouldn’t be so mad if it wasn’t true,” Osamu smiles as he digs around in the bags, soon pulling out a container or pre-packaged mangos. 

Suna takes Osamu’s face by his chin and flicks his nose. He smiles at his reaction, before grabbing the aloe and a package of strawberries and making his way back to Osamu’s room. He knows Osamu will follow him wordlessly.

“That was dirty Su, and you know it,” he wants to rub his nose, but knows that will only make the pain worse. He sighs.

“Yes, that’s exactly why I did it,” Suna smiles sinisterly, “now take off your shirt.”

“If you wanted to get into my pants, I don’t think physically harming me was the way to go,” he jokes, but obliges, throwing off his shirt and making his way over to the bed. He attempts to steal a strawberry from Suna, but he was too slow, granting him another flick on the nose.

“Stop being greedy and lay down on your stomach, stupid,” he chuckles before he pops a strawberry in his mouth, eyeing Osamu as he does. 

When Osa’s comfortably on the bed, Suna climbs over, straddling his back. The twin slightly sinks into the mattress from the middle blocker’s weight. Wordlessly opening the aloe with a satisfying click he squirts some into his hand, before transferring it to Osamu’s back. He tenses slightly from the cool sensation but soon relaxes again, sighing at the slight relief. They sit there in silence as Suna gently massages the aloe onto Osamu’s back, humming softly as he does. 

“Love bites,” Suna mumbles after a while, getting to the last parts of his partner's sunburn.

“Huh,” Osamu’s voice was slightly muffled by a pillow.

“They’re love bites. She doesn’t hate you, just loves you in a different way then she loves me. You get bites, I get kisses. It’s still love, yours is just more intense,” He says this before climbing off of Osamu’s back, patting him to tell him to get up. 

“Love bites my ass, I'm in paaaaain,” he pouts as he sits up, looking into Suna’s eyes. 

“Pain is temporary, my love,” the middle blocker says sweetly as he begins placing aloe on Osamu’s ears and neck. He gently massages the area and starts humming once again.

“What's that song you are always humming?” the winger spiker whispers, afraid to shatter the atmosphere created by his lover’s voice.

“I...I don't know actually. I've always known it, I guess?” he speaks slowly as he moves his attention over to Osamu’s nose, the last of his sunburned areas. “You've got a cute nose on you”

Osamu’s hand immediately goes to his nose, flinching as soon as his hand makes contact with his sensitive skin. He blushes slightly at his stupidity, looking away from Suna. He's pulled along by his chin, forced to look at his partner. Suna chuckles before applying aloe to his nose, finishing off with a little ‘boop’

“You're cute,” he whispers, taking a bite of one of his strawberries.

“Cute enough for a strawberry?” Osamu asks, hopefully.

“Nope, not nearly, but cute enough for this,” Suna stands up, placing himself on Osamu’s lap, and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“One forehead kiss for one very special Osamu Miya,” he whispers, the smell of strawberries lingering in his breath.

The wing spiker snakes his arms around Suna's waist, looking up at the face about him. “I will get you to share one of these days, Mr. Rintaro Suna.” 

“You’ll get my last name before you get me to share,” he pops another strawberry into his mouth. 

“Is this a challenge?” he tilts his head, an intense gaze in his eyes.

“100%,” Suna returns the gaze, a grin spread across his face. “This’ll be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aha Hi! this is my first haikyuu fic, hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
